In the field of mobile technology, such as cellular telephones and wireless enabled PDAs, etc . . . , many services are available to the user's to enhance their experience. Some of these services mirror traditional telephone services such as directory assistance. Other services, such as downloadable ring-tones, videos, or music clips, are newer features that have been recently developed for the mobile digital device.
Another common feature on mobile devices is SMS or Short Message Service, also commonly referred to as text messaging. Currently, text messaging and other forms of mobile text delivery, wireless e-mail for example, are used mostly for short text communications between users, but have more recently been used to upgrade traditional services like directory assistance where a user is forwarded a text message of a requested listing after the operator provides it so they don't have to write the number down.
With ever increasing data transfer capacity in wireless networks, and with increased processing speeds and storage capacity in the mobile devices themselves, SMS and other text and related text and file transfer technologies have vastly improved capabilities. However, the services provided by the mobile carriers and other third parties have not kept pace with the advancing capacities of the mobile messaging and file transfer technologies, particularly in the field of directory assistance.
Object and Summary:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for offering mobile subscribers improved services, including improved two-way text directory assistance, using SMS and related technologies for communication and delivery of products and services.
To this end, the present invention provides for an enhanced services platform has an interface for receiving a communication from a user requesting a desired data. An automated response module parses the communication and retrieves the desired data. The enhanced services platform arranges the desired data into a response message that is sent to the user, where the response message includes an embedded code corresponding to a link allowing the user to re-contact the enhanced services platform. An operator assistance module receives communications from the user initiated via the link to provide further assistance regarding the user's request.